l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Obsidian Dragon
The Dragon of Obsidian was the twin of the Dragon of Jade. It later became the Obsidian Moon. Purpose The Obsidian Dragon symbolized temptation, selfishness, and moral corruption. Book of Void, p. 185 It was created from the last remnant of Onnotangu, the deceased Lord Moon, when a great imbalance created by the actions of the Jade Dragon was in need of correcting. The Obsidian Dragon was not a creation of the Taint, but that did not make it any less sinister. It represented the opposite of his twin: vice and sin, and promoted dark qualities in mortals in order to help them achieve greatness. Those who mastered their vices become stronger, and those who did not were destroyed. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Jade Dragon Jade was its twin, its brother, itself. It was its enemy and its closest ally. They were one, and yet forever separated. Separately, they were weaker, but together they shared the power of the Elemental Dragons. As one, both were the Eighth Dragon. Birth The Obsidian Dragon was born in 1167. It was known after a eighth dragon appeared in the mural of the Temple of the Seven Dragons, which was noticed by its priestess Agasha Miyoshi. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The place of its appearance was the site where the previous Lord Moon's avatar, the Champion of the Moon, fell to Takao in the War Against Shadow, the Forbidden Palace at Otosan Uchi. The Ninube had learned to spy upon the other realms from Daigotsu's example, and were prepared for its arrival and they bound the Dragon. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa arrival in 1168 had broken the bonds that hold it. Discovery The Dragon of Obsidian was first discovered by Isawa Angai, thanks to the initial investigations by Miyoshi. The dragon told Angai that it was searching a mortal to become its oracle, so that it could get more power in Rokugan and correct the imbalance created by the actions of the Jade Dragon. Angai was not the person the dragon needed, so the dragon asked her to instead name someone that could serve as its vassal in the mortal realm. That person would become the Oracle of Obsidian, and would spread vice on a scale unprecedented in the Empire, and the capacity for greatness. For reasons known only to her, Angai smiled and whispered a name to the beast, which promptly disappeared. The name of the chosen one, was Shosuro Maru, a Scorpion Clan courtier. Shosuro Maru (The Truest Test Boxtext) The Will of Heaven The Obsidian Dragon despised Hitomi, Lady Moon. A Dragon's Caress (Rise of the Shogun flavor) In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon In 1170 the Obsidian Dragon was successful in defeating Hitomi, becoming the next Lord Moon. Sun and Moon, Part III, by Nancy Sauer Last Monk of Lady Moon In 1173 during the Destroyer War Hitomi's last monk, Hitomi Kagetora, was watching a battle against the Destroyers near Meidochi in the Hare lands. His tattooes had no power, being his source death, and Kagetora could not defended himself against a Destroyer and was fatally wounded. Out of frustration commented that Hitomi would not have let such an insult go unpunished. It was at this point that the Obsidian Dragon appeared to him reactivating his Tattoos and telling him to "Bring honor to her name". Kagetora raised and attacked the Destroyers, despite he knew his life was leaving his body. The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer External Links * Obsidian Dragon (Rise of the Shogun) * The Moon's Imperative (The Shadow's Embrace) Category:Dragons Category:Tengoku Category:Characters with Pictures